runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Yu-Gi-Oh!: RuneScape Expansion
Wewt! Yu-Gi-Oh! and RuneScape together! The two best thing ever! Da bomba3 talk2me Sandy 22:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Actually, I hate the pants of Yu-Gi-Oh, but when Chia offered to make a card for me, a photo op is a photo op! --Fegaxeyl 07:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) I have a card here but I think I might somehow mess up the layout, could someone add it for me? http://images.wikia.com/runescapefanfiction/images//d/dc/YUGIOHRSSETCARDPOORRANGE.png --Pidodas 19:56, 2 April 2008 (UTC) WTF?????? it says not to over power your cards yet 2 of them i saw have infinite def and high *** attack. Fix it pl0x? , 22:35, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :True... :/ 03:56, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Decks I think that when we have enough cards we should make decks with this cards and play around with them, Duel Arena style, what do you think? 16:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :I had the same idea or a while. It might be a bit hard, unless you/we/whoever only make one or two decks to keep them original, and not too similar. 02:05, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::We can make rules to make it simpler, for example, we use a point-based system and we use the points to buy stronger or rarer cards, and also we can have a limit of how many Rare, Super rare, etc... you can have in your deck, we may also use other card collections (e.g. The Noob army). 22:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Recommend you split it People are less likely to look through 150 images. I would recommend having a subpage for any user that wanted to upload them (like Yu-Gi-Oh!: RuneScape Expansion/Tesfan). Just my thoughts. 19:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm... How do i make cards? —Norgedragen (talk • ) forgot to sign this comment }| }|}}. :Go to yugiohcardmaker.net. 22:49, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Warrior Monsters Already Exist... You didn't need to list Warrior under Types as it already existed beforehand. You should also take off Magician because Spellcaster already exists... Thanks for listening. Sporetaxoassistant 22:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Serious? Is this page serious? If it were real, not only would Yu-Gi-Oh massively lose popularity, but be impossible to complete due to the huge and rapidly changing number of players in RuneScape! Not to mention, you'd have to get permission from each and every one! I mean, Wow... Just wow. I don't want to troll, but this is just absurd. Slitheen in Yu-Gi-Oh? Does that even have anything to do with RuneScape? Also, just like Sporetaxoassistant said, Spellcaster and Warrior already exist, with Warrior encompassing rangers and the like and Spellcasters encompassing ancient and lunar magic users. Additionally, cards like "Abuse of power" are also immensely overpowered. Remove all player and Jagex cards from graveyard, deck, hand, and field with no requirements except for a single sacrifice? Come on... If a card is not Normal, it can't have flavour text, either. And don't get me wrong, I love fanfiction, but the idea that Yu Gi Oh would release entire decks on it is absurd, particularly if they referenced other copyrighted material. Rick Astley card. Right. Karshí 16:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC)